indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Verdun, September 1916 (comic)
"Verdun, September 1916" is a two-part story spanning issues 5 and 6 of Dark Horse Comics's twelve-issue Young Indiana Jones Chronicles series. It was based on the episode of the same title. Issue 5 was released on June 1, 1992, and issue 6 followed in July. It was reprinted in a single volume as The Peril of the Fort. Publisher's summary Issue 5 Verdun, September 1916. Indiana Jones, now a soldier in the Belgian army, finds himself on courier duty, traveling to the front lines of the most horrifying battle of World War I. As if that weren't dangerous enough, he's soon infiltrating the German lines as a spy...and the Germans don't take spies alive! Issue 6 Indy's caught on the wrong side of World War I when he finds himself behind German lines in a French army uniform. Surrounded by the worst carnage of the first World War, he has to save himself before the message he carries can save hundreds of French soldiers! Plot summary Issue 5 Issue 6 Differences between the comic adaptation and the episode There are several differences in the story between the original episode and the comic adaptation. Several scenes are moved around, through the use of flashbacks, and other scenes are changed or extended. * The episode's opening bookend (with the Businessman on Plane) is placed after Jones' dinner with the couriers, as the acquisition specialist interrupts the elder Jones' story, and Jones reminds him why he is telling it - human lives over figures. * The comic begins with Jones in the middle of his first courier mission to the front lines, and the scenes of the senior generals giving the orders are moved to a flashback that happens during the senior officer's dinner that evening. * Jones' mission to run orders from Barc to Gaston includes crossing more of the battlefield. * Prior to the first charge, a soldier is seen in prayer, while another soldier tells him that it is of no use, since Monsieur Death will take him if he wants. During the charge, the praying soldier is gunned down in front of Jones and falls back into the trench, clutching his rosary. * Jones receives the casualty count, and then runs out to save a wounded soldier lying on the battlefield, to Gaston's surprise. The rescue of the soldier was a scene cut from Demons of Deception, and would have happened prior to the development of the casualty count, which happens in the evening. * Instead of getting a history lesson from Jean-Marc, Jones tells the story of how he, an American, ended up in the war as a Belgian. Jones recounts his experience in the Mexican Revolution, and flashes back to scenes from "London, May 1916" where he and Remy Baudouin enlist with the Recruiting Sergeant. * Nivelle casts more blame on excuses and cowardice after the failure of the first charge, and Petain challenges Nivelle to call those who died that day cowards. * Jones and the Nurse have an extra conversation as Jones is leaving the Verdun military hospital, with the nurse reminding Jones that Baudouin will be shipped out the next day, though he's not ready. * Several of the German characters, German Officer #1, Hans, and Heidi are renamed Klausi, Gustav, and Gretl respectively. * Jones does not throw a grenade at the German command bunker when escaping. He does punch out the German corporal. * The wounded German soldier attacks Jones (and is later killed) by his bayonet on a rifle, instead of a knife. * Rocco's departure with Petain's orders coincides with Joffre's arrival. * Scenes of the impending final battle include shots of the German gunners at Big Bertha, and German machine gunners hoping to gain some target practice. Appearances Characters *Indiana Jones *General Robert Nivelle *General Charles Mangin *General Phillipe Pétain *General "Papa" Joffre *Colonel Barc *Major Gaston *Major Marat *Nicole *Nicole's husband *Alex *Claude *Rocco *Remy Baudouin *Acquisition Specialist *Belgian recruitment officer *Nurse *Hermann Göring *French Gunnery Sergeant *Wounded French Soldier *Wounded German Solider *Gustav *Klausi *German corporal *German commander *Werner *Pancho Villa *Henri Defense, Sr. *Anna Jones Defense *Gretl *Monsieur Death Locations *France **Verdun ***Fort Douaumont ***Meuse River ***Verdun military hospital ***French trenches ***French battalion headquarters ***German command bunker **Souilly ***2nd Army Headquarters **Charleville *London **Belgian Army Recruiting Office *Belgium **Flanders **Bruges *Airplane in flight Miscellanea *World War I *Mexican Revolution *Battle of Verdun *Big Bertha *Göring's biplane *Courier motorcycle *2nd Army Behind the scenes Issue 5 contains the four page article "The War to End All Wars" written by Kurt Busiek, delving into the history of World War I - the causes, and how different nation were pulled into the conflict. Issue 6 contains the four page article "The Battle of Verdun" written by Kurt Busiek, covering the main military leaders on both sides, and history of the battle, and the results learned by both sides from the carnage. Collections *''The Peril of the Fort'' Cover gallery File:YoungIndianaJonesComic5.jpg|Issue 5. File:YoungIndianaJonesComic6.jpg|Issue 6. External links *Dark Horse Comics Profile Page, Issue 5 *Dark Horse Comics Profile Page, Issue 6 Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles Comics